


Noodle Stoppers

by Dusted_Corners



Category: Promare, Promare (2019)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fanfic, Crack Fic, M/M, Noodle stopper, based on a conversation I had, figurines, galo is dumb, lio likes taking pictures, promare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusted_Corners/pseuds/Dusted_Corners
Summary: Lio and Galo get their noddle stoppers and take pictures of them.
Relationships: Lio - Relationship, Lio Fotia & Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Noodle Stoppers

They came in the mail unannounced, inside nice styled white boxes protected by bubble wrap. There was one of each of them, posed on sitting positions. 

Although Lio had to complain that his had been left in a more compromising one than Galo’s.

“But you always do that.”  
“That’s still no reason to make a whole product centered around it.”  
“Well I like it, and it seems like a good position to keep my cup noodle lid down, better than with mine I think.”  
“Well then you can have mine, I’ll keep yours.” 

So they traded, taking the other’s figurine. 

They had been sent to them as some sort of gesture for letting a company use them as models for their product. They weren’t making any money from it, but they did sign a contract that said that half the profits would be donated to the city’s reconstruction efforts. As far as they knew the day of the launch they sold something around fifty thousand units of each of the figures. People seemed to really be fans of the two of them it seemed, the two people who took the biggest role in saving Promepolis and the world. This was fine for the most part, but Lio had noticed they were really amassing a group of fanatics. These days it wasn’t that uncommon for either of them to get stopped at the grocery store by someone asking for a picture or an autograph. They always smiled and agreed, then tried to make their escape as quick as possible before another twenty people caught wind of what had happened and tried to ask for the same. 

The only time either of them ever declined was one time a girl had handed Lio something that looked like some sort of magazine or comic book to sign, except the cover was of him in a lewd maid outfit. He hadn’t even said no to the girl, he just turned red and glared at the cover wishing he could just set it on fire and then stomped away. Galo had stayed behind a minute to maybe scold the girl, but he struggled as he seemed to stutter through his words sounding like a child trying to teach a moral lesson. “Hey— you- you shouldn’t have— you shouldn’t show people- don’t carry that type of stuff in public okay!” Then he had followed after Lio and they didn’t talk about the incident since. 

Galo would prefer it stayed that way since he looked up the apparent comic by the title once they got home. 

“So that’s all they do?” Lio hummed after he boiled some water and poured it on the cup noodle cups. Sitting either figure on each other’s lid and squatting down a little with his hands on his knees to look at their miniatures at eye level on the counter. “I guess they’re sort of cute.” He hummed, reaching to poke at the hair of the miniature Galo. 

“I think they’re really cool.” Galo came up from behind him, reaching to pick up the figure of himself and mirroring the smile on its face. “And I think they got my good side, but really all my sides are good.” Lio just rolled his eyes, picking up the one of himself and giving a small shrug, well he definitely didn’t look bad, and he was sure this figure wouldn’t inspire any more ungodly creations like that one time incident with the girl’s comic. So he was happy with it and just put it back down on the lid, looking over at Galo to do the same. 

After a while they both sat down on their couch, watching some documentary about the Promare that some organization had made with all the data they collected from the lab under the lake. It was pretty accurate, but they wound up turning it off when they showed a censored recording of Kray killing the old man. Galo had grown a little tense and Lio couldn’t blame him for it. 

“.... your noodles are going to get cold.” Lio pointed out since Galo was just starting at his cup with chopsticks in hand. The two figures now knocked on their sides on the coffee table.  
“Ah, right.” He nodded and began to eat again, but it was still apparent he wasn’t back to his full spirits. It was sad to see someone as cipher as Galo so suddenly devoid of energy, it made Lio want to go see Kray in jail just to yell at him, maybe kick the bars of his cell, anything to try and blow off some steam.  
“Hey, can I have some of yours?” Lio asked, bringing up his chopsticks with small grabbing motions, he was having Oriental flavor and Galo beef, and once Galo nodded he went ahead and reached over for some of his, looking at the figures for a moment while he slurped up the noodles

“Where should we keep them?”  
“Them?”  
“Yeah, if we leave them in the drawer they’re just going to get scuffed and all.” It would be a shame to have such nice figures dented and with paint scraped anyways.  
“I don’t know… we could sit them on the head of the stove?”  
“You don’t think the heat will damage them eventually?”  
“Hm… you’re right.” Galo hummed, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling, his cup tipping over while he was distracted, pouring hot noodles onto his lap. “Fuck-!” He hissed and quickly stood up with the cup still in hand, only spilling even more over the couch and a stray noodle landing on Lio’s hair.  
“Galo- Stop!” Lio yelled and put his cup down before standing, running for some napkins in the kitchen. 

After they cleaned up it was agreed Galo wasn’t allowed to have cup noodles for at least a week. And Lio decided he would be taking Galo’s figurine for himself instead of leaving them in the kitchen where they could get damaged by one thing or another, in return Galo got to keep that of Lio, which he seemed happy about and briefly mocked Lio for his ‘man spreading.’ After some mindless bickering they finally retreated to their rooms. 

Although Lio didn’t have a proper room, since he moved in with Galo they had turned a service room Galo used for storage into Lio’s room. Which he seemed happy with, he wasn’t used to having a proper room and he liked the small space, it made him feel less pressured about actually filling up a room. The only things he got for it was a small one by one bookshelf and set of drawers for his clothes with his induction picture into the Burning Rescue seated on top of it. That and a number of pillows and plushies he piled on his futon.  
He went ahead and sat the small Galo next to the picture frame, smiling at it for a moment since it seemed like a nice accessory in theme with the picture. He went ahead and took out his phone, taking a picture of the figure next to the frame, then went to bed. 

The next morning Galo was making coffee when he spotted Lio squatting next to the window, phone in hand aimed at the frame, he couldn’t quite make out what he was doing so he walked over, sipping his mug. “What are you doing?” 

“Ah-“ Lio put his phone down and looked up at the blue haired male, “I’m just taking a picture.”  
Galo hummed and looked at the window, not noticing the smaller version of himself sitting on the frame with the sunrise behind him. He snickered and reached down to ruffle Lio’s hair. “If you want pictures of me I’m always available.” But Lio just huffed and swatted his hand away, going back to taking his picture while Galo walked away. 

This wasn’t the last incident, not even in that particular day, after work Galo came out of the shower to find Lio in his room taking a picture of the figure sitting on Galo’s Matoi hanging horizontally on its stand on the wall. Lio looked back to Galo for a moment, not saying anything and just looking back to the figure to snap a few more pictures before picking up the small Galo and walking past the real one. “Make your bed, and throw that garbage out.”  
Galo looked to his bed, the sheets were bundled up and a few of his shirts just piled in a corner. 

“Lio— Lio, Lio look-“ Galo grinned, stretching his arm across the table over their breakfast to show his phone to Lio. A picture of the Lio noodle stopper half sunken in a pile of dirty clothes looking rather indignant. Lio frowned and took the phone for a better look. “What the hell is this? That’s gross, is your dirty underwear.” 

Galo shook his head, “No is not— is mostly shirts. And you’re always taking pictures of my figure in weird places so I thought I’d give it a chance.”  
“They’re not weird places- I take nice pictures- this is garbage.” He huffed and deleted the picture while he still had the phone- much to Galo’s protest who promptly snatched the phone back and restored it from the recently deleted file.  
“If you can take pictures of mine I can take pictures of yours.”  
Lio sighed and rolled his eyes, “Fine, just don’t post them anywhere.” 

After that Galo seemed to start to understand the fun of taking pictures of the figurine in odd scenarios, it was fun to imagine the figure would come to life and yell at him and complain when he sat it on different places. He really wondered what it would say when he sat it on the edge of the washing machine, somehow it looked rather fitting with its legs open and that blank look to him. 

Meanwhile Lio had most recently taken a picture of the smaller Galo sitting on top of one of the Burning Rescue's old training manuals. He seemed pretty proud of this particular picture and showed it to Lucia while they were at work. She also seemed to find it charming and the next day Lio came in with the figure in his bag and Lucia with a box of random items. By the end of the day they had a picture of the small Galo sitting inside an Easter egg with miniature bunny ears Lucia has made, and in the middle of a mission he’d left the figure with her so she could snap pictures of the little guy sitting on top of the fire truck with flames behind him and another of him on the lid of a soda next to a pizza box they’d ordered at the end of the day. 

Galo wasn’t planning to fall behind, but he didn’t have a partner in crime for his pictures, so he only brought his small Lio to work once and took a picture of him sitting on the seat of his bike. He found it rather funny to look at, this itty-bitty Lio riding his bike. When he showed it to Lio and the rest of the crew they all teased him for a few days whenever Lio was driving one of the bikes, asking if he needed a booster seat to reach the handles even though he could ride just perfectly fine. They all stopped when Lio beat the whole crew to a scene of an incident by a whole five minutes on the bike. 

The picture frenzy seemed to settle down for a while, some time had passed since Lio last took a picture and his little Galo was now stationary seated next to the picture frame. He was just laying on his futon reading a book when Galo burst into the room with a smile on his face. “Check it out-!” He smiled and got down to sit next to Lio, handing him the phone to sort through his recent batch of pictures. These didn’t seem all that bad to be honest. 

Lio sitting on a rubick’s cube, the faces pink, blue and purple. Lio sitting on the edge of the flower pot of some lilies. Sitting at the edge of Galo’s computer while he watched some racing video it seemed. Then one of the figure seated on top of a scoop of vanilla ice cream. 

“You better have properly cleaned it after.” He sighed, wondering if he’d left the legs of the figure sticky, probably, he’d get ants on it eventually. What a waste. 

“Oh I did— took a trip to the bathroom.” He grinned, reaching for the phone to swipe to the last picture. 

The indignant and bored look on the figure, the reluctance apparent with his face rested on his fist of the arm folded over his knee, legs spread for no good reason. It all came collectively to form an awkwardly good picture that depicted the figure sitting at the edge of the toilet. 

Galo snorted, Lio took the phone and later on the figure. 

Now Lio had both figures, sitting next to his picture to frame either side. He’d be ordering a new one of himself sometime soon.


End file.
